


Christmas Eve Romance

by lovinghyungline



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Good at Feelings, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghyungline/pseuds/lovinghyungline
Summary: Yoongi and Seokjin have a very merry Christmas Eve, spending time mulling wine, dancing, and just being a couple of romantics.





	Christmas Eve Romance

Yoongi’s nose was red from the cold, as were his round cheeks as they stuck out above his tightly wrapped scarf. He cursed his skin for being so easily affected by the weather, but he knew it was something Seokjin liked. He was easier to read in that way. When the other man would tell a corny joke, Yoongi would flush and fluster, despite his best efforts to remain stoic. And, of course, in the bedroom, his whole body turned red under Seokjin’s skillful ministrations.

He shivered as he entered their apartment, letting out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t see his breath any longer. He began unwinding his scarf from his neck, his fingers red and chapped white. There was movement from the kitchen, and soon Seokjin was in the doorway, smiling at him fondly. God, he loved coming home to that look everyday. Seokjin moves towards him, immediately grabbing his reddened nose, immediately making Yoongi crinkle it to get the man off. His efforts only made Seokjin laugh before he finally let go, and gave Yoongi a quick kiss. “Welcome home.”

“You know, it actually hurts when you do that.” Yoongi grumbled, taking off the rest of his winter gear, and kicking off his shoes. Then, he rubbed his poor, agitated nose.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, but he let it slide. He’d just have to put on a little extra lotion that night. With a little quirks of his lips, Seokjin could get away with anything and he knew it.

He followed the other man back into the kitchen, quick enough so he could wrap his arms around Seokjin’s small waist and hold him tight. It only made the other man laugh brightly, which was a reaction Yoongi could only hope for. He could feel Seokjin’s laughter vibrate through his own body. Instead of pushing him away, the man just put his arms over Yoongi’s and intertwined their fingers.

All over their counters were different foods, cooked and bought, all laid out for their Christmas Eve feast. It was only the two of them, but they liked to indulge themselves for the occasion. At least three different bottles of various wines and alcohol were out, nestled among the cookies, popcorn, and cute Christmas colored cakes. There were savory dishes, too, but what fun was that? This was a time for sweets, drinks, and nestling in front of their small fireplace while watching Christmas movies they’d seen a dozen times.

Seokjin gently patted his hands before letting him go, and walking out of his embrace. Yoongi let him go easily. It was time to start festivities.

As Yoongi opened a bottle of sparkling wine, Seokjin turned on their stereo and began blasting silly Christmas tunes, and immediately singing along in his most obnoxious voice. Of course, even his most obnoxious voice was still beautiful to Yoongi, but he didn’t want to sound like a sap. So, instead he’d focus on Seokjin’s terrible, grandfather like dance moves as he moved around the kitchen. He did a strange two-step as he moved towards the food, arms flapping until he picked up a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. At this point Yoongi was laughing so hard, the music was barely registering in his ears, and his hand was slipping off the neck of the bottle as he doubled over. As Seokjin chewed his cookie, his cheeks filled like a chipmunk’s as he bounced along to the song, he pointed straight at Yoongi in invitation.

“You want me to dance?” He asked incredulously, still chuckling.

Seokjin just nodded enthusiastically, eyes bright.

“Do you want me to dance or do you want your wine?” He leveled with the man, who was somehow older.

Seokjin’s response sent him into another bout of laughter because he thought about it before pointing to the wine and turning around to get them some glasses, bopping away as he went. Honestly, the man was almost 30, and still acted like this, and Yoongi was as in love as he ever had been.

The cap came off the bottle with a loud POP and a gentle fizz. When he was handed the first glass to fill, he knew to give it right back when he was done. Seokjin wanted his wine. He must’ve been done with his cookie, as well, because he cooed a, “Thank you, baby.”

Yoongi knew his ears turned red, which in turn made Seokjin giggle, but he acted unbothered as he poured himself a glass.

“Oh! Look what we can get started on the stove, Yoon!” He grinned, shuffling back across the kitchen before pulling a giant jug of wine from the pantry.

“Is your main objective getting wine drunk tonight?”

“Maybe, and I don’t want you judging me for it. Help me find a pot big enough for this, I’m going to get some oranges ready.”

Yoongi knee better than to stop Seokjin when he was determined to do something… But he could still make fun of him.

“Don’t most couples just make hot chocolate as their drink of choice?” He asked teasingly, crouching down to look through their pots for one that would fit Seokjin’s giant jug’s worth of wine. There was more to it than just the wine, too, so it’d have to accommodate a lot of liquid.

“What else do you need me to do?” He asked idly after the other man turned down the music so it was in the background.

They spent the next fifteen minutes getting the ingredients, Seokjin slicing oranges nicely while Yoongi poured the wine into the pot and turned the burners on low. There was apple cider in the fridge and a small bottle of brandy on the counter that Yoongi mixed in. As the mixture warmed, the kitchen began to fill with the smell of red wine and citrus as Seokjin put in his oranges. They floated on the burgundy mixture gently as Yoongi continued stirring. There was a slight dissent between the two of them when it came to how many cinnamon sticks they were to put in. It ended with Seokjin taking out his phone and furiously searching up recipes before triumphantly shoving his phone in Yoongi’s face.

“It says five, I was right. We’re putting in five.”

Again, Yoongi rolled his eyes. But he let it slide because Seokjin looked so happy counting out his cinnamon sticks and dropping them in one by one as he sang along to the music again.

Yoongi wrapped an arm around Seokjin’s waist, and the both waited as the wine mulled. They both finished their respective glasses, and Seokjin munched on another cookie.

“You know we should probably eat real food, too, right?” He asked, gently brushing crumbs from the corner of Seokjin’s full lips.

“Shh, don’t ruin all the fun.” The man replied with a small smile, and Yoongi lost again.

After tasting the wine and finding it agreeable, Seokjin, instead of pouring it into his wine glass, got out more dishes to dirty, and ladled it into the pair of mugs they’d gotten from a Christmas market that year.

It had been a date the weekend before, and the crowd had been full of bustling people. Seokjin had pulled Yoongi along to the different stalls selling roasted nuts and gourmet hot chocolate, and they bought matching mugs and two little handcrafted ornaments. Insisting on picking them out himself, Seokjin found the two most delicate pair of two little robins, soft to the touch and both fit in the palm of Yoongi’s hand. As soon as they’d gotten home that evening, he saw the man’s plan put into place. Both of the little birds clamped to different branches, facing each other with beaks touching in a peck. Of course Seokjin had thought of such a thing. Their tree was small as well, so the birds stood out well. Along with all the other ornaments they had collected throughout their years together.

He gave Seokjin’s butt a quick pat before he pushed off the counter. “Why don’t you get the movie started, I’ll pick out some food.”

“So bossy.” Seokjin laughed, holding his mug between his hands to warm them.

“That wasn’t even bossy.”

Seokjin was already heading towards the living room, making a point to ignore him. “You just don’t want to dance with me, I get it.”

“We’ll dance when I’m drunk enough.” He yelled to the other room, taking a sip from his own mug, and deciding it might not be too long until that happens.

He picked out one of their festive themed plates, a gift from Seokjin’s mother when they’d moved in together, and began lining the edges with cookies. Some were cutout sugar cookies with Frosty the Snowman smiling back at him, some had to have been decorated by Seokjin because they were covered in shiny rainbow sprinkles, and some were delicately decorated in frosting to look like wreaths. In the middle he placed their bowl of popcorn, and he put nuts in the space that was left. It wasn’t the most nutritious dinner… But it was their thing for the night. Just one night.

Balancing the plate on one hand, holding his mug in the other, he made his way into the living room where Seokjin was still staring at their shelves of movies. He set the plate on their coffee table, the clinking sound of glass on glass drawing the other man’s attention. “Can’t decide?”

“I just want the perfect, cheesy movie.”

“What does it matter? You’ll fall asleep halfway through, anyway.”

Seokjin aimed a half-assed kick towards him before turning back to the bookshelf.

Yoongi looked down at his mug of wine, and decided to take another gulp.

“What if I said I was ready to dance with you?”

That made Seokjin whip around excitedly, though a wary look was still on his face. As if he wasn’t quite ready to trust that Yoongi was going to give him what he wanted. Yoongi let out a sigh before turning up the music again, and reaching for the other man’s hand. His hands were warm, and so was his embrace as he quickly pulled Yoongi closer. He rested a hand on the man’s waist, the other hand intertwining their fingers. Seokjin’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, and they began to move slowly. The music didn’t really matter. Neither of them had too much rhythm on their own anyway. Making music? Sure. Singing? Great. Moving to the music? That was a challenge. But they still swayed together, Seokjin laughing when Yoongi tried dipping him and ended up almost toppling them both. How could he have forgotten that the other man was that much more flexible than him?

They watched each other with smiles on their faces, the lights in the background turning into blurs, one song turning into two, turning into four or five. It was only when Jingle Bells started blaring from the speakers that Seokjin buried his face in Yoongi’s shoulders and laughed. So much for a romantic moment. But they’d have plenty of time afterwards to have more romantic moments.

After Seokjin got his laughter back under control, he moved to turn off the music, and pulled a couple movies from the shelf. It seemed he had things planned the whole time, and Yoongi wondered how he always did that. He always seemed to know what he was doing.

While Seokjin put the first movie in, Yoongi unfolded the blankets they’d placed out on the couch that morning. This was their moment. This was their night together. First, was their fluffy white blanket as the first warm layer, then a plush red blanket that would hopefully take less damage should they spill any mulled wine on it. Yoongi took his place on the couch, pulling his legs off the floor, and tucking himself in. Then, he opened up the blankets for Seokjin to slide under. There wasn’t an inch of space between them, and that was even more solidified as Seokjin wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him close. Tucked into the man’s side, Yoongi felt so small. It was nice, though. He fit into the man’s side so easily, and they always joked that he was meant to be there.

They stayed like that as they watched the movie, every once in a while, a hand would sneak out to grab a cookie or a handful of popcorn. Sometimes Seokjin would bring a cookie to his lips, to which he would take a bite, or he’d share his wine if Seokjin stuck his tongue out for some. By the end of the second movie most of the snacks were gone, and both of their sets of eyelids were getting heavy. Yoongi was leaning his head on the other man’s wide shoulder, his eyes ready to close when his name was called gently.

“Hm?” He asked, picking his head up.

“Can I ask you a question?” Seokjin asked softly.

“That’s already a question, but sure.”

Now it was Seokjin’s turn to roll his eyes. He took his hand, running his thumb smoothly over his knuckles. There was a tender look in Seokjin’s eyes when he looked back at Yoongi. It was a familiar look, but it felt fresh every time.

“Yoongi… I wanted to ask you if you would marry me.”

That made Yoongi pause, pulling his hand from Seokjin’s to cup his cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

“We’ve been married for five years, Seokjin. Are you really still asking?”

“I just thought it was a good moment.” He admitted with a chuckle, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you're inclined, it would make my day! If you enjoyed leave some kudos! Happy Holidays, and I hope this little romantic one shot I wanted to get out for Christmas time warmed your heart just for a little bit. Feel good feelings for the holidays.
> 
> My AUs are on my twitter: @lovinghyungline


End file.
